Let Demons Lie
by DemonsLullaby
Summary: It was beautiful...Pale skin the color of winter snow...  Warning: Awkward!


So...yeah. A little bit of a retarded night with my friend. It started out "What's it like under Undertaker's robes?" And turned into this...little...monstrosity. ENJOY! -ToSRocks

* * *

><p><em>It was beautiful.<em>

The body presented on blue velvet...skin that shone with the gleam of a winter's moon..._Gorgeous._

The Undertaker drooled at the chance to explore the Earl's body, the workings to the 13 year old child. The offer was so tempting...so invaluable...he would have given anything for the chance.

And here was the boyish body...placed in his care. Sebastian had dropped off the body...A faux funeral to prepare the friends and family for the loss of a dear child, his unknown descent to hell.

A once in a lifetime chance...the demon boys body under a temporary poison...a chance to explore...to unfold mysteries...

And maybe steal an organ...or two.

It couldn't harm the body of a child already dead...

A long black nail raked the chest of the still body...skin so soft...flesh so taunt.

Its a wonder the butler hadn't already taken the boy for his own...

Unless he had. But all with due time, the examination would cover that...and more.

He leaned his head down to Ciel's ear...

"What are you hiding, dear Earl? What secrets lurk in that body of yours?" A smirk encroaches the scarred face of the crazed mortician.

He climbed atop of the body, his gray hair forming a curtain to hind their faces...Such youth, boyish grace and charm...only to have it wasted in a eternity of hell...and eternity of contract that will never be fulfilled..."If only you had had the chance to mature...to become a man...Instead you've become trapped in the childish body you so hate...forever to be looked upon as weak."

The Undertaker laughed. "Though who am I to judge the Queen's Watchdog as weak?"

The laughter stopped abruptly. Such a shame to waste such a good body...Such a shame to see such an intriguing mind be lost to hell, the clutches of that demon forever.

"Though, it is of no use to dwell on things already come to pass. Best get on with the examination..."

A sly smile...a flick of his wrist...the shine of a silver knife...and...and...and...

The Undertaker sighs in defeat. "No autopsy, no autopsy...damn the demon...robbing me of a sublime chance..." The knife drops to the floor with a clang, and he takes a bite of his bone cookie.

He turns back to the boy. "Did you want one too, dear Earl?" He shakes the jar in the body's face. "Its a little too late to ask for a cookie when your passed out on my autopsy table!"

Passed out...poison flowing through his decaying veins. "So helpless, vulnerable...anything could happen to a boy as fair as you...dead or alive..."

The Undertaker looks down at his charge...such a childish body...such a shame it will never know pleasures of the flesh...

"Is this really alright...? To take without asking...to steal from something that can never be given back?" He popped the buttons open on the Earl's shirt one by one...undid the pants from his waist...slipped the shoes from his dainty feet. And left them to the floor.

He looked at the Earl, and admired the fair complexion of the child's body...so smooth and alabaster...gleaming in the scarce light of the shop. Undertaker ran his hands across the untouched body..his chest, his arms, his neck...the expanse of creamy skin...

"Unmarred by another...could this be your first time ever being touched like th-" He stopped, taken aback at the sight of a purple love bite on the side of his neck. An ugly grin scarred his face.

"The the demon has claimed you as his own...you've been broken by that monster...So close by your side, able to touch you when he pleases..." Secrets that the Earl hide from the world...Some would most likely have gotten him killed.

The Undertaker sighed. "Well...I better continue with the physical examination. Such a shame, such a shame..."

He worked articulately, touching, inspecting, even going so far as to caressing the young body. The best for the Earl, and so he received. A blue velvet lined coffin had been leaned against the wall in preparation for his false eternal rest.

Finished with his exam, Undertaker gently ran his fingers down the boy's chest. "I've got you until tomorrow...what to do, what to do..."

He twirled his finger around a pale nipple. No response...but of course he shouldn't expect the boy to be so forward...

But it was tempting...like the one poison you wanted so bad, but would kill you in the end, the one taste of sin that leaves you wanting more. The chance of a lifetime...Who was he to give it up?

Besides, the Earl was experienced in these matters, the love bite on his neck proved it so.

Undertaker looked down at the still face of the boy. "It wouldn't be too bad, would it?" He grinned, and moved a finger down to circle the boy's entrance. "Such a shame you aren't begging, pleading, moaning my name, Dear Earl..." He tossed his hat to the floor, and slide out of his robes.

"Just you and me Ciel." He climb atop the table with the body, and placed his mouth in the crook of the boy's neck. He splayed his hands across the pale chest, toyed with the unresponsive boyish member. "eheheheh...My Dear Earl...I hope you've prepared yourself, though you know not what is happening to your body."

Undertaker lifted his legs to his shoulders and pushed past the cold ring of muscle. "So...ha...unresponsive Earl. You're so cold..." He pulled out and back in, looking at the sleeping face of a child. "Anything...ha...Earl. Your...hehe...being abused again."

Undertaker's head dropped to the boys neck. He bit down to the body's shoulder as he continued his one sided dance.

A few moments later, Undertaker pulled himself from the Earl's body. He looked at the body. An expressionless face, you would think nothing happened, a blemish from the bite Undertaker and given was all there was to tell...The fluid between his legs...that would pose a problem. "Might as well clean the mess..." And the Undertaken cleaned the body with the same adoration as when he examined it.

Discarded clothing was place back on the fragile frame, and the Earl looked non too affected by the event. "If only I had gotten to you first. Demon be damned." He dressed and headed out the door of the room.

"Let demons lie, My Lord. Enjoy your eternity in Hell..."

* * *

><p>Question for you: Necrophilia or not? Your opinion please.<p> 


End file.
